Titan (film)
Interplanetary: A Grand Tour of the Solar System (IMAX-3D) is a film that follows a crew of seven astronauts onboard the spacecraft Wanderer, as it voyages across the Solar System for a six-year mission of exploration. Dossiers Wanderer Interplanetary Express mission *Mission Commander: Dr. Valentina Borodin. (Russian Federation-RFSA) (Mila Kunis) *Mission Pilot: Col. Olson Hale. (United States-NASA) (Christopher Meloni) *Chief Engineer: Dr. Jocelyn Ramirez. (United States-NASA) (Elizabeth Rodriguez) *Chief Scientist: Dr. Stephanie Larson. (Canada-CSA) (Kandyse McClure) *Science Specialist#1-Botanist: Dr. Kadeen Nejad. (United Kingdom-ESA/UKSA) (Elyes Gabel) *Science Specialist#2-Exobiologist: Dr. Xiang T'ang. (China-CNSA) (Constance Wu) *Science Specialist#3-Exogeologist: Dr. Henri Lacroix. (France-ESA/CNES) (Tcheky Karyo) World Space Research Center - Mission Control Center (Irvine, California, USA, Earth) *Flight Director: Capt. Curtis Roundtree. (United States-Vega Aerospace, formerly NASA) (Laurence Fishburne) *CAPCOM: Aisha Khouri. (United Kingdom-ESA/UKSA) (Aarti Mann) *Flight Surgeon: Ella Sandstrom. (Sweden-ESA/SNSB) *Chief Scientist: Owen Morse. (United Kingdom-ESA/UKSA) *Vega Aerospace CEO/CTO & Chief Designer: Doug Dykstra. (United States-Vega Aerospace) (Kevin Durand) World Space Commission Headquarters (London, England, UK, Earth) *World Space Commission chairman: Commissioner Chen. (United States government representative) (Tzi Ma) Mathias Space Technologies spacecraft TRAILBLAZER: all-female American crew, includes Pope, Jefferson and Reyes. * Mission Commander: Cassandra Lennox. (United States-NASA) (Linda Cardellini) Timeline Second half of 2031- International conference held in Boulder, Colorado, representatives from 21 nations. Consensus emerged that supported a "grand tour" mission across the Solar System. The Russians and the ESA agreed to participate in the multi-national venture. 2032- Issue surfaced during U.S. presidential campaign, U.S. participation assumed, everyone divvied up the costs of a mission and began to contract out to various corporations, the largest contractor is Vega Aerospace. Japan joined the mission afterward. 2037- First components launched for Orbital Dry Dock to help construct spacecraft, major design work on everything from propulsion, modules, satellites and space suits. The overall authority for the mission granted to the International Treaty Organization's newly formed World Space Commission, signed by over one-hundred nations. There was a discussion about the racial make-up of the crew and an international selection process began. 2038- WSC Astronaut Group 1 is selected and the positions of the crew and flight officials are set in place and training begins over the next two-three years. 2039- Last of the components of the Wanderer is launched into orbit, construction due to be completed by November 2041. 2042- Launch of the Wanderer. 2050- Wanderers documentary released. Plot *Within the film, there is no date that is given explicitly. It is aligned to be 2042-2048. The film opens with a faux documentary that introduces the audience to the Wanderer mission staff Chief Scientist Owen Morse, Flight Surgeon Ella Sandstrom, CAPCOM Aisha Khouri and Flight director Curtis Roundtree. They discuss their thoughts on the mission and the crew of the Wanderer and the unprecedented mission they will undertake. It is at this point we are introduced to mission commander Jocelyn Ramirez, mission pilot Olson Hale, chief engineer Valentina Borodin, chief scientist Stephanie Larson, botanist Kadeen Nejad, exobiologist Henri Lacroix and exogeologist Xiang T'ang. The next moment, we see a news clip showing a capsule taking off from Launcher Pacifica. Wanderer departing Earth and arriving in orbit of Venus. The crew arrives at Venus approximately a month and half after launch, they send an aerostat balloon, with no surface landing capable of taking place but the crew muse that one day someone else will be able to set foot on Venus. They examine the South Pole Anamoly storm. Chief Scientist Larson and Exogeologist T'ang are the participants inside the balloon, after a few days of study, the crew set course for Mars. The Wanderer successfully survives a slingshot around the Sun and arrives at Mars, four months after launch. The entire crew board the Lowell lander and land on the surface, Wanda (the shipboard A.I.) keeps the Wanderer's station-keeping in orbit of Mars. Engineer Borodin sets up a drone/plane that flies over Valles Marineris, while T'ang and Lacroix join Hale in a rover toward some Martian caves looking for potential life. Nejad and Ramirez remain behind in the Hab setting up everything. The crew spend a few weeks on the surface inside their Mars Habitat before launching back into orbit to make the window for Jupiter. As the Wanderer passes the Asteroid Belt, the crew readies for a once-in-a-lifetime photo of a fast-moving asteroid about a month and a week and a half after leaving Mars. The crew celebrates one year in space as they approach Jupiter. The crew are tasked to remain in the Jovian system for a few days, they fly above the volcanic jets of Io, launch an undersea drill on Europa and land on the farthest moon Callisto. The lander included Ramirez, Lacroix, T'ang and Larson. Hale and Borodin have been sleeping with each other but it is implied not explicit. One more year passes, the crew arrive at Saturn, over two years into the mission. Hale mentions the Pale Blue Dot photo and surmises that despite all of man's wars and suffering that we cannot see the borders we dry against each other at that distance. As they fly through the Saturnine system, they pass Iapetus equatorial ridge, flyby Enceladus and examine the cryo-volcanoes and pass through Saturn's rings on their way to fly a glider through the atmosphere. On the way out of the Saturnine system, they land on the moon Titan and retrieve a solar sail to proceed to Pluto. Nejad makes a Uranus joke as they retrieve the Neptune Explorer probe that just finished up a visit of its system. The crew laments that they won't be able to visit Neptune because of it's position in the Solar System at the time. A year and a half after the departure from Saturn, the crew land on Pluto. Lacroix, T'ang and Hale are the passengers in the lander. Two and a half years pass, the Wanderer arrives above Earth. Nearly six years after leaving Earth, the crew of the Wanderer are finally home. The Wanderer docks with Spacedock. The film returns to the faux documentary and shows the crew reminiscing about the mission, while Chief Designer Dykstra states that he is talking to investors and entrepreneurs to design follow-up missions for the coming decades because the Wanderer is the universally seen as the first step to the stars. (Total: 125 minutes, 25 minute per sequence) Other links http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=269817 (reboot Space Odyssey) Read PDF of: Pioneering the Space Frontier. Various information Solar System Live orrey. Suggestions of things to include/use: ''' Neil A. Armstrong Lunar Outpost (Lunar ark) opened in 2025 (51 people) USA-const: 2019-2024. 30 people. Russia: 2027-2032~/2037). 6 people. ESA by 2025 (3 people). CNSA by 2022 (3 people). JAXA by 2030 (3 people). ISRO by 2030 (3 people). Mexico by 2050s (3 people) International Space Station, deorbited in 2028 (12-15 people) Suborbital/LEO tourism (thousands per year by 2050). By 2050, Circumlunar tourism will be possible. Jumpsuits: light grey (PR civ), orange (entry/abort), blue (flight suit/testing), black (specs/USAF), white (in-mission). '''Other companies: Innovative Advanced Space Development (IASD)- Russia. Barlowe Scientific. Odom Astrotech (Virginia). Erickson Innovation (UK)- EADS. Jackson Mechanical Tech Products (NV)-Bigelow. Dynatechnics. Vega Aerospace (SpaceX). Mathias Space Technologies (rival from NM)-Virgin. Mendoza Frontiers- Mexico. Singleton Systems (software). Slater Suborbital (Texas). Stockholm Space Transportation Systems (Sweden). Richardson Space Research (Washington state)-Planetary Resources. VEGA AEROSPACE: '''Corporate HQ with rocket garden and corporate museum located in Long Beach, CA. Research and development labs: Fremont, CA (between Lawrence Livermore Ntl Lab and NASA Ames Research Center). Spacecraft manufacturer/launch vehicle manufacturing/satellite manufacturing/lander/rover/vehicle assembly/probe/spacecraft components/propulsion manufacturing: Bakersfield, CA. Satellite and probe launcher: Sea Launch, Long Beach, CA. Spaceways HQ/public launcher: Mojave Air and Space Port, CA. Private launcher (manned/space colonies): Gansner Mass Driver, Quincy, CA. Mission Control: Irvine, CA. Alternate mission control: San Francisco, CA (also home of training center). Teritiary mission control: Susanville, CA. Flight school/astronaut academy/Astronaut Corps/Barracks: San Rafael, CA. Collegiate collaborations: CSULB (near HQ), CSULA, SJSU, Stanford Univ, UC Irvine, USC, UCLA. '''Trip duration: March 5, 2042-May 20, 2048 (6y, 2m, 15d) * A crew of seven astronauts are launched on a six year mission to five of the Solar Systems planets: Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto and Mars. The mission is funded by a private spaceflight company who are competing with a rival, in a race to explore the Solar System the fastest. This project is a film that would reach its highest potential as a 3D and/or IMAX event. August 19, 2036 (launch date)-October 3, 2042 (Earth return). The mission’s spacecraft is named Wanderer. The interplanetary exploration vehicle Wanderer launched in 2030, had a crew of 7. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EYABzcTRe4 (Spaceflight trailer, templete to write Wanderers) DATES TAKEN FROM THE 2004 DOCUFICTION: SPACE ODYSSEY VOYAGE TO THE PLANETS. Launched: January 17, 2005. Venus injection orbit: January 19, 2005. Venus encounter: March 1, 2005 Mars encounter: Day 117, May 16-17, 2005. Io encounter: Day 413, March 8, 2006. Jupiter encounter: March 21, 2006 Saturn encounter: February 16, 2007 Saturn orbit insertion: April 2, 2007. Pluto encounter: Day 1372, October 22, 2008. (Nov. 6, 2008) Day 1402, departure (Nov. 21, 2008) Earth return: Day 2241, March 10, 2011. DATES TAKEN FROM YOUTUBE VIDEO BY 88JAKOB88 CALLED “MARS” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVANpgZb4jU&list=PLYpsAmg9h6HV7YyIHuMFuma9joYHVq3Zq&index=4 (Mars by 88jakob88) JULY 30, 2026-LAUNCH FROM FL. MAR. 14, 2027-ARRIVAL AT MARS, ROVER FINDS DEAD BODIES & BIKES ON SURFACE, ROVER TRANSPORTED TO DESERT OF NM/NV, GOVT ARRIVES FOR RETRIEVAL. APRIL 30, 2044-MANNED MARS MISSION. LANDER EJECTS FOR LANDING ON PLANET. 3 ASTRONAUTS. MORE LANDERS LAND. NOV. 6, 2049-MARS OUTPOSTS SLOWLY BEING ESTABLISHED. MINING. OXYGEN CAVITY. POWER FACILITY. 1 PERSON EXCURSION ROVER. SEES THE FLASHING DEVICE ON MARS. CREATES MORE COPIES OF THE SAME ASTRONAUT. CRYO FROZEN INSIDE A CYLINDER/ZERO G. LARGE SCAFFOLDING ENCOMPASSING A ROCKET. DESTROY THE SITE ON MARS WITH NUKE. ROCKET COMMAND DECK. BOXED. SOUNDTRACK IDEAS: Sebastian Bach's "Air on the G string"-classical music. Chuck Berry's "Johnny B. Goode"-50s rock Blind Willie Johnson's "Dark was the night, cold was the ground"-20s blues Need an 1980s/2010s song? WANDERERS Visit 2015 New Horizons flyby of Pluto Ignition Space soap opera. Premise In the mid-21st century, Mexico struggles to gain an edge against the dominant powers of space. The government of Mexico authorizes a mission to land on the planet Venus. Characters * Santiago Rincon: Protagonist, lover of Rose, 32 year old astronaut, injured in accident, recovered in 2059. Born June 6, 2026. Mexican Air Force Captain. * Rocio "Rose" Echevarria: Deuterogonaist, lover of Santiago and Isaias, 29 year old astronaut. Born Nov. 2, 2029. * Octavio Campos: Boss, head of mission control, Born March 2001. (Antonio Banderas) * Theodor "Theo" Alcantar: Best friend of Santiago and Rose, killed in LEO accident. Born Aug. 12, 2031. * Ervina Ibarra: sexy nerdy scientist, engineer at mission control, born Feb. 2034. * Hermin Pulido: Flight surgeon at mission control, old scientist. Born 1984. * Isaias Zambrano: CAPCOM at mission control, competes for Rose's love. Rival of Santiago. Becomes 3rd member of Venus crew. Born Mid Feb. 2027/2028. * Georgina Angulo: 4th member of Venus mission. Born Jan. 2025. Plot October 2057. 100th anniversary of Sputnik launch. Accident in space with Rincon/Alcantar onboard. Only Rincon survives. October 2059. Nearly two years later, Rincon is fully recovered, returned to flight status, retest capsule, launch, Rose romanticizes Rincon. AEM announces an one-year training preparation for their mission to Venus. All other nations have monopolized the Moon, Mars and the Asteroid Belt but Mexico wants to take Venus. October 2060. The Xochiquetzal spacecraft is launched with Rincon/Echevarria/Zambrano/Angulo as crew, they arrive at Venus six months after launch in March 2061. This achievement is hailed as a triumph for Mexico. Crew spends four months in Venus orbit and occasional surface excursions and return to Earth in July 2061. 10 month return trip to Earth, arrive at Earth, May 2062. Splashdown in the Pacific, recovered by Mexican Navy. Quarantined. Sometime later, Rose and Rincon get married in an elegant ceremony. '''MEXICAN SPACE AGENCY: '''HQ-Mexico City. UNAM Univ. Large Millimeter Telescope in Puebla. Primary launcher at Chetumal, Quantana Roo. Alternate launcher: Baja California Sur. Oil rig in Gulf of Mexico, off Yucatan. '''MEXICAN SPACE AGENCY ACTIVITIES: '''Mexico- Itzapapalotl space telescope launched on Aug. 1, 2035 (25th anniv. of AEM). Launches of Atlatonan, two-person resuable capsule, designed 2037, launched Nov. 2047. 5 launches/year (Feb/Apr/Jun/Nov/Dec. for suborbit. Accident on A5-L50 (Atlatonan 5-launch 50) in 2057. Coyolxauhqui Moon mission in the 2050s with 3 people. Xochiquetzal, Venus flyby craft. Mexican Mars mission planned for 2075, proposed in 2045, planning and development. Modular Reusable Spacecraft (MRS), looks like a Soyuz. Category:ARC Category:Interplanetary